Shigeru Furuhashi
is one of the members of the Ultra Garrison, 29 years old in the first episode of Ultraseven. At the start of the series he had been on the Garrison seven years, originally from Hokkaido. History Ultraseven Coming from a family that lived in the North, Furuashi is rather comedic as he tries to take Android Zero on a date etc. but he is very serious when a alien attacks. One point he almost died when Alien Kanan zapped his Ultra Hawk blinding him and almost self destructed his ship showing that he is very serious as well. Heisei Ultraseven Later in an alternate universe where Ultraseven was the only Ultra to have come to Earth. Furuashi was promoted to Captain of the Ultra Garrison and also assuming Captain Kiryama was either promoted to General or retired. Furuashi was still very sad after Ultraseven crashed to Earth. Sometime after Metron's second defeat and Seven's disappearance, a certain incident occurred that presumably took the lives of either his 2 fellow crew and, according to the novelizations, some TDF members. He told Kaji, his only known surviving crewmate, that he's enough with such sacrifices. That infuriated Kaji, who blamed him for his bad decisions, and ultimately quitted Ultra Garrison. A few years later in 1998 Furuashi was promoted to General. Then, Masaki Kazamori (who was one of the members of the era's Ultra Garrison and would later be Ultraseven's human host) was trapped by Dan and then Dan took the form of the young man who always talked with Furuashi as they were both members of the original U.G. team. The following year, 1999, he was supposedly retired from being a TDF officer. However he, along with several others, was killed during Alien Valkyrie's rampage in the Moon Base. It was later revealed that the Nonmalts revived him and sent him to 10,000 years ago to witness the destruction of their homeland at the hands of the invaders, the later became the ancestors of humans. He was put into suspended animation until a disguised Nonmalt opened the ancient casket that contained him for Dan. After revealing to Dan the truth about the Nonmalts and humanity, he urged him to side with the later believing that they are capable of forgiving their ancestor's mistakes. After Ultraseven killed Zabangi and separating Kazamori from him, Furuhashi returned to Moon Base. He announced the entire universe that the Friendship Plan, which was implemented by his ex-crewmember (Kaji), was abolished and the beginning of peace between it and the Earth. Dan, who was with him, told him that he won't be able to watch the said peaceful fate given what he had done during his battle with Zabangi. However, he admitted that he loved the Earth so much despite that he didn't know about it. Furuhashi, knowing Dan was both a friend and an Earthling to him, offered his protection for him. Dan turned down his offer and instead revealed his true identity to him and left to face his awaited punishment. Although not appeared in the EVOLUTION OV, he was briefly shown in the EVOLUTION novelization wherein he participated in rebuilding the TDF Far East Branch, which was destroyed during the events of EVOLUTION OV. Gallery Ultraseven Untitled20150707161447.png Untitled20150707161507.png Furuhashi and soga.png Fuhrashi Pepsi.png|Shigeru drinking a Pepsi Heisei Ultraseven Furuhashi 1.jpg|Furuhashi (as a UG Captain) in 1994 TV Specials C8OirZfUIAAfCqn.jpg|Furuhashi (as a Terrestrial Defense Force staff) in 1998 OV Trivia *His actor, Sandayu Dokumamushi, previous played as Daisuke Arashi on the first series, Ultraman. *In the 2016 novel Ultraman F, it is revealed that Shigeru is the twin brother of SSSP member Daisuke Arashi. Both men were orphaned as children, and Daisuke was adopted into the Arashi family as a child. Whether these facts are canon or not is unclear. *Shiegru Furuashi lives in Hokkaido the same place where Kohji Moritsugu, the actor of Dan Moroboshi and Ultraseven's voice actor, was born. Category:Ultraseven Category:Ultraseven Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Allies Category:Ultra Garrison Members Category:Ultra Garrison